LOVE
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: Everyone is in their 20's. The village has a new person & he's half vampire, the one Aimee sees in her dreams. Over time, he has fallen for her, and she falls for him. But Sasuke doesnt trust him. He's afraid that he's going to hurt her. Will he?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! Some genius does, and it's NOT me!**

* * *

Your Prov:

I ran and ran. Just hearing his voice made me forget about my breath. I ran and ran, my fear overcame the importance of my sore legs. No turning back. No turning back. I can't. I won't. I did. It was right behind me. I went in my pocket for a kunai, but nothing was there. Blood, everywhere. On the floor, in the air, on me. All of a sudden, and man comes and picks me up and starts running for me. He had a hood on. I couldn't se his face. Only 2 small fangs. When we lost him, he lays me down in a bed of flowers. "Who are you?" I asked. "Wake up" was his reply. His voice sounded deep, but calm. "Wake up Aimee"

All of a sudden my alarm clock started ringing. I hit the top of it. I sat up yawning. Then I put my hand againts my forehead. _Just a dream. Just another dream. But who is that man? I've been seeing him lately._ I stood up and took a shower and dressed up. I grabbed a fruit bar and walked outside. Sasuke was waiting for me there. "Ok, it's been 22 years and you still take forever" he said. "Shut up. Hey, at least I gave up some of my breakfast for you" I said. "Ok, let's go, we're going to be late. Sakura and Naruto are waiting for us. If we're late they'll beat the shit out of us" he said. I nodded my head and started walking. Suddently I noticed that he wasn't following me. "Well?" I said.

Then he took out a small box out of his pocket throwing it to me so quickly I nearly dropped my fruit bar. I looked at it. It was a small box with white wrapping paper with pink pocadots. And it was topped off with a pretty pink bow on it. I looked at it. "What's this?" He walked passed me, but I just stood there. "Happy Birthday" he said like he didn't care. But I know that he did. I ran next to him. "You didn't have to get me anything" "Well I did, too late" I smiled. "Can I open it now?" I asked. He shrugged. "If you want" I pulled on the bow and unwrapped it carefully like I wanted to save the wrapping paper. "When did you learn how to wrap presants?" I asked him. "Hey, you should feel special. I never wrap presants, or even give them" I chuckled. I unwrapped the rest, revieling a small black box. I opened it and my eyes sparkled. It was a charm bracelet. It had a Leaf Village charm on it. I squeeled and hugged Sasuke. "Oh my goodness, it's gorgeous" He put it on my wrist. "Thank you so much" "Yeah yeah, but you have to get the rest of those fuckin' little charms. I ain't buyin' you any" I chuckled. "Just you remembering is good enough for me" I murmured.

We met Sakura and Naruto at the bridge. "You're a little late" said Sakura, "but that's ok" Sakura looked at me and smiled. "Happy birthday Aimee" she said. "Oh, thanks" "I have your presant at home, I can drop it off or you can pick it up" "I'll pick it up later, thanks" "Ok, cut the crap and lets go" said Sasuke. Before I knew it, a hug crashed into me. It was Naruto. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AIMEE!!!!!!!!" "T-thanks" "Sorry, I didn't get you a presant, but I'm getting you one later" "N-Naruto, d-do y-you know w-what a g-good giflt would b-be?" "What?" "Letting me breath" he let go of me quick as light. "Sorry" he rubbed the back of his head. "It's ok"

"Ok, c'mon. I'm wasting my time here. Let's go" "Sasuke, I never seen you this excited for a town meeting. What's up with that?" "I just don't like being late" _There's something he's not telling me. _I nodded my head and we started walking, Me and Sasuke were in the front, and Sakura and Naruto were at the back. He was quiet. Too quiet. "Sasuke, is there something wrong?" I asked in a worried tone. "Nothing" "It doesn't seem like a nothing to me" "Well, it is nothing. Deal with it" "Sasuke, you can talk to me about anything, and you know that" "Why don't you mind your own fuckin' buisness and stop snooping at others!" That hurt me...badly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you like that. I'm just worried" Sasuke sighed. "No...don't be sorry. It's just that there's a lot on my mind" "You can tell me" "You won't understand" "I won't unless you tell me" He clenched his fist. "It's about the meeting. I know why we're going and it pisses the hell out of me. It's stupid, how could they do that?" I was confused. "Sasuke, do what?" "You'll see when we get there. It's just that...they're putting the whole village in danger" I held his clenched fist. "Sasuke...everything is going to be fine" "I just hope so"

We arrived at the building. We walked it and sat down around the table. Everyone was there, yet it was silent. There was tension in the air. Nobody was talking. Finally Kiba spoke up. "This is a shit waste of time. Why the hell did we come here for?" Akamaru replied with a bark. "I have to agree with Kiba. Why are we here?" I asked. Finally the hokage rose. "There someone new in the village. He's going to live here" she said. "Who?" asked Ino. "A monster, a beast" said Sasuke. Everyone looked at him. "No, not a monster, not a beast but a prince" The room was filled with noise now. Then she cleared her throat to get their attention. The room fell silent again. "But our new commer is, well...different" she said. "How?" asked Shino. "Well...he's, oh how do I put this...well, he's half human" There was a gasp. "W-what's the othe half?" I asked. But I didn't ask the Hokagae...I asked Sasuke. He took a deep breath. All eyes were on him. "He's half human...half vampire" Everyone was in shock. They were all yelling at the Hokagae. But she kept calm, but you could tell that she was annoyed. "SILENCE!" she yelled. And they all did what they were told. "Ok, I know this is a shocker. But he needs a place. You have no idea of what his life has been. He's about your age too. 21, 22ish. You must treat him with much respect. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded their head. "But what if he sucks the blood of some of the villagers?" asked Sakura. "He will drink his blood from the cows and other farm animals, we will make sure he won't take the lives of the villagers here. I will not tollerate that" "Can he go out in the sunlight?" asked Naruto. "What kind of a dumb-ass question is that? Of course he can't" said Kiba. "Does he sleep in a coffin?" "Does he have white skin?" "Are his fangs huge?" Questions were poring out. Then the Hokagae did her thing again. "SILENCE!" The room went quiet again. She rubbed her forehead. "Oh jesus christ. Give me questions that are damn important. Not silly ass question you know I wouldn't bother answering" There was a long paus. "Can I ask a question?" I asked. "What?" she asked annoyed. "What's his name?" "Oh" she said realizing, "his name is Ryuu Goumon"

Then Sasuke stood quickly and slammed his hands on the table. "How the fuck could you do this?!" he yelled. "Sasuke, sit down" said Tsunade. "No I will not!" "Excuse me?" "I'm not sitting down until I get some answers!" she sighed. "Fine, ask away" "Why would you let a killer here!? Why in this village?! Why the prince?! What happened to him?! And don't tell me some EMO story about his mother-fuckin' family because trust me...none of us want to here it" "One, he's not a killer, two, we had no choice, and three, he does have an EMO story, so I just won't tell it. Now sit down Mr. Uchiha or I'm gonna have to make you" he sat down. "This is bullshit" he said under his breath. I felt bad for him. "Okay Sasuke, we all know your little EMO story about your buisness with vampires. What was his name? Oh yeah, Orochimaru" Sasuke imedietly stood up and grabbed Kiba's shirt. "You will not say his name EVER in front of me. You got that punk!" "You wanna fight? I'll do it here and now!" he yelled. "Enough!" yelled Tsunade. Sasuke let him go. "I need some air" and he walked outside.

I stood up and followed him. He was outside sitting on the sidewalk. I sat next to him bringing my legs to my chest and holding them together. "I don't want to talk about it" he said. "I know Sasuke...I know"

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. Please review!**


	2. Lying? Touch my chest

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

Sasuke's Prov:

I sat on the sidewalk with Aimee by my side. There was a long silence, all of a sudden she looks down. "Sasuke?" I growled. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it" I heard her sighed. There was another long pause. "Do you hate me?" she asked. I was shocked. I took her hand and looked at her. "How could you say such a thing?" he asked. She took her hand back. "I just have a gutty feeling and...oh I don't know..." She bit her lip. She's trying to make me guilty...and it's working. "I don't hate you, I love you and-" I stopped. What did I say? "Excuse me?" she looked at me. "I mean, I love you, as a friend of course" _Phew, good save._ She rolled her eyes. "What was that?" I asked. "What's what?" "That" I said. "What do you see?" she asked. "That smirk" "I don't have a smirk" "Are you sure about that?" She rolled her eyes and gave me a playful punch. "Shut up" is all that she could say. I smiled and shook my head. Then we both chuckled.

Then Shino comes out. "Sorry for intrupting the moment, but you guys gotta go inside" he said, "that vampire human guy is coming" We stood up. We started walking, but then someone grabbed my arm. It was Aimee. "Sasuke, are you sure you'll be ok?" she asked. I could tell that she was worried. "I'm fine, lets go" I took a deep breath and walked in the door.

Your Prov:

We walked in and took our seats. "So, is everything straightened up?" asked the hokagae. "Yeah" said Sasuke and we took our seats. "Ok, finally. So I will introduce Ryuu. Here he is" the door opened. It was silent. Then a guy came in. He wore sunglasses, a black sweatshirt with a skull on it and the hood was on, he wore ripped jeans, his skin was pale, his hands were in his pockets, and the very tip of his fangs showed. He walked passed Sasuke, and Sasuke growled. _Oh God, these few days will be interesting..._ I nudgged him with my shoulder. "Shut up Sasuke, if you're going to growl, do it in your head stupid" I whispered. He rolled his eyes. 'This, everyone, is Ryuu" All they said was hey. Nothing much. He took off his hood, realizing that the light wasn't strong. His hair was a short flip and it was black. He was very beautiful, if only I could see his eyes. He looked at everyone slowly, like he was studying them. Then he looked at me. I don't know what happened. It was like I froze or something. But then I smiled and nodded my head. Sasuke nugged me with his elbow. "He's the enemy, remember?" he whispered. "Oh, lighten up Sasuke" I whispered back.

So the meeting carried on. Questions and answers, answers and questions. I wasn't really paying attention, I just couldn't take my eyes away from that gorgeous person. God he took my breath away. And I wan't the only one, the rest of the girls did too! _Back off_ I thought, _he's mine!_ I feel like one of those little fan girls. And I felt stupid. Likeing a guy I never met...I think I never met him. He seems so familiar. When the meeting was over, we all went out. Sasuke went straight home, and I was walking around the village.

Then I see Ryuu sitting in a little shadow under a tree. I was going to walk to him...until Ino beat me to it, and Tenten, and Sakura! And guess what I noticed? They were like half naked! It was like they went home, changed, and came back trying to impress him! It was very pathetic. They were winking at him, flirting, and...god, what the hell? It's not like he's going to fuck them all. Jeez...they're so stupid. When they got tired of being ignored, they left, one by one. I laughed. Then I started walking, all of a sudden I turn around, and he's right there! "H-how did you do that?" I asked. "Tell me your name" his voice was low, calm, and demmanding. "Excuse me?" "Your name, I want your name" "Umm, Aimee"

"Aimee...did we meet before?" he asked me. "Only in my dreams" I said under my breath. "What?" "I said, umm, no, I don't think so" he looks at me and puts his hand on my chest. "What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him. "You're lying to me" he said. "I beg your pardon?" "You said that we never met before" "We didn't" He sighed, "The pulse of your heartbeat is fast, a drop of sweat came from your cheak, and the way you said it in your voice. I know you're lying, now tell me where we met" What the hell? Is he some kind of physic or something? And why the hell does he have to touch my chest? "Um, I told you, we never met" I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist. "Tell me where we met!" he demmaned. "Let go of me!" His grip got harder. "Tell me" "Would you stop yelling?!" He calmed himself down, and went ont his knees. "Please forgive me madam...I'm not myself lately..." I could tell he was sorry. "Please, don't kneel, you're the prince" He went on his feet. "I'm no prince, far from it" I looked at him. "What are you talking about?" "Nothing, but please...tell me where we met" I put my hands together fidiling with my thumbs. "I know this might sound stupid but umm, we met in my dreams" He grinned. "Perfect"

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean about 'perfect'?" "N-nothing. Hey, why don't we have dinner" I looked at him. "Do you mean have me for dinner?" He chuckled. "No. Plus, I only have to feed once a month. And I don't just live on blood, I need food like pizza or something. And besides, human blood tastes nasty" I held my throat. "I'm just kidding, I never tried human blood, and I never will. Cows are fine for me. So what do you say? Dinner at eight?" I looked at him unsure. How do I know that he was lying? How would I know that I'm actually he dinner? "You don't trust me, do you?" he said. "Well, I only met you today, well, in person that is. And you are half vampire, so how do I know if you're not lying?" He sighed and took my hand and placed it on his chest. His chest was hard, I'm guessing he had some muscle. "Feel my heartbeat" he said. His heartbeat was nice and steady, but touching his chest made mine go fast. "Am I lying?" he asked me. I smiled. "Eight o' clock, don't be late"

* * *

**Well that's it for now! Please review! **


	3. A real girl

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

Sasuke's Prov:

I sit down on the couch flipping channels. Then Aimee comes in the door, all happy and humming. Before she sits down next to me, she makes a happy twirl and plops down on the couch. "Someone's in a good mood" I said to her. "Oh you have no idea" Then she stood up and went in the kitchen. "Hey Sasuke, do you want me to make you something?" Is she going to make me food? She never does that. Something's weird, she's just too happy. I never seen her like this before. I stood up and went to the kitchen. "Aimee, what's up with you?" I asked. "What's up with what?" "Ok, first you come in the house all happy, then you're humming, and now you're making me something to eat, are you ok? Are you sick?" I put my hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever. She chuckled. "Sasuke, I'm fine, really. I just got bit from the love bug, that's all" I raised my eyebrow. "The love bug? Are you in love?" "No! Well, I dunno yet" "No my ass, you do love someone" "No I don't!" I crossed my arms and smirked. "Yes you do" "No I don't" "Yes you do" "No I don't" "Yes you do" "No I don't"

I knew she wasn't going to quite, so I just stopped and walked over to the refrigerator. "So, what are you gonna make for me?" I asked. She laughed, "I ain't makin' shit for you" "You just said that you would" "Well I lied"

Your Prov:

The whole day, I couldn't stop thinking about Ryuu. He was the kind of person you HAVE to look at when he walks into a room because he's that beautiful. He's like Cinderella, boy version. God, I need help. I'm fuckin' comparing him with Cinderella! I look at the time. 6:55 pm. _I should be getting ready_ I thought. I went to the bathroom, stripped off my cloths and took a shower. I took out a new bottle of those gel straightner stuff you put on in the shower. Man, I must be really want to impress him. I only use those for VERY important occasions. I mean, I went on dates, and never thought about how important I looked like...until now. Damn him, he's making me feel like a real girl!

I went out of the shower, dried myself and put on baby lotion. I just love baby lotion. I tied the towel over my body and walked in my room. _A dress, or skirt? _I asked myself. I hold them both out in front of me. "I like the skirt" I looked over my shoulder, it was Sasuke. "Big date?" he asked. "Yeah, so really, the skirt? It seems a little short, and I don't want to look like some kind of whore of something" I heard him laugh. "It looks nice on you. And besides, your face is too innocent to belong to a whore" "Me innocent? Yeah, ok" Sasuke chuckled. "Just wear the skirt" I laughed. "Now what about the top?" I asked. "You're asking me for fashion advice?" "Well, you are a guy, and who would know what guys like on a girl? A guy, now choose" He put his hand on his chin. He goes over to my to my closet and studies each top. "Man, you're pretty serious about this blouse shit" I said. "So that's what they're called, a blouse. Never knew that" I laughed. Then I see him grab a black top with a cherry blossom branch on the bottom where my hip would be, and the peddles spread throughout the rest of the top. "This would look beautiful on you" he said. "Perfect choice Sasuke, now get out, I gotta dress". He smiled at me and walked out the door and shut the door gently.

I didn't put any make-up. Only a nice brown coat of lipstick. I grabbed my bag and made sure my pepper spray was in it. Just incase, you never know. I turned on my cell phone and put it in my bag, and made sure I had a couple of dollars with me. I looked at the clock. 7:48 pm. I took a deep breath. _He's coming soon._ I walked down the stairs and put on my black boots that stopped below my ankles. Sasuke was on the couch looking at me. "So, who with?" he asked. "No one special" "Mhm...name?" "Eh, some guy in the village" I didn't want to tell him it was Ryuu because I knew he was going to be mad. "So his name is 'Some Guy In The Village'? C'mon Aimee, tell me" I cleared my throat. "I don't think you know him" I said. He looked at me and clenched his fist.

"Is it that vampire bastard?" his voice was harsh. I gulped. "You know, he could be a very nice-" "How could you do that!" he yelled cutting me off, "you know how I feel about those fuckin' blood suckers!" he yelled. His voice was loud and scarey. I never saw his like this. "Sasuke-" "You goddamn...argh! I can't even look at you!" "Sasuke, get a hold of yourself! You're acting like a mother-fuckin' idiot!" "Don't talk to me like that!" he yelled. "I can talk to you however I want to!" Then all of a sudden he slapped me. I held my cheak and looked at him. "You bastard" I said it so low, but low enough for him just to hear me. He had fire in his eyes. "I don't understand you" he said.

The doorbell rang. I grabbed my bag. "Well I don't know you...not anymore" I opened the door and put on a fake smile. "Hey Ryuu" "Hello Aimee, you look very stunning" "Thank you" We walked out. "So, where are we going?" I asked. "The new club downtown" "Cool" but then I went infront of him, "but after the club, could we go to the park?" He looked at me. "Sure, anything you want" I smiled, and we walked to the club.

We opened the door, and as I guessed, all eyes were on him. The club was sworming with half naked girls, and guys eyeing those hald naked girls. But I was surprised that Ryuu wasn't looking at those girls, his eyes were all on me. We went to a table, and he took of his jacket and I took off mine, and I put my bag on the seat. "Want do you want to drink" he asked. "I'll just have water" "You sure? You don't want anything stronger? Like a beer or something?" I laughed. "If I hadn't noticed, it seems like you wanna get me drunk" "Oh, no, no, just asking" He laughed. He got a beer and I got water. Before we knew it, we were on the dance floor.

We were danicing so close that my boobs were touching his chest. He had his arms around me the whole time. I felt so very protected, and wanted. Then the DJ goes on the mike. "Ok, ok, we're gonna bring it down a little, so grab yo lover and bring a little romance" The song "Dilemma" by Nelly ft. Kelly Rowland came on. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my waist. Then I felt his lips brush againts my neck. "You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear. "You look beautful too" I whispered back. He continued kissing my neck. He went to the part the made me moan, and sucked on it. I moaned a little harder. "God I love that sound" he said. I felt him sliding his hand down my back, to my ass, and going inbetween my legs. I pulled back a little. "Whoa, hold up romeo, too fast, too fast" "Sorry" I could tell he was a little embarresed. "I want it nice and slow Ryuu, nice and slow"

* * *

**Well, that's it, please review!**


	4. Love, just plain Love

Your Prov:

He put his forehead against mine. He smiled, and I saw the tips of his fangs which got me a little scared. "Don't worry, I won't bite...unless you want me to" he said. I smiled, and rested my head on his shoulder. Through the whole time though, I couldn't help but feel a little bit...er...hot.

We went to the park, and I took off my shoes because I love walking bare foot in the grass. "So, what made you ask me out on this fine day?" I asked. "I don't know, you just seemed different I guess. You were actually wearing cloths, unlike those other girls. Though, I wouldn't mind seeing you without cloths" I chuckled, "Don't get your hopes up lover boy" Then he looked at my right cheak. Shit, I think he realizes that it's pretty red where Sasuke slapped me. "Who did that to you?" he asked. "Did what?" "You know damn well" I touch my cheak, "It's nothing, really" He stopped walking, "Was it that Sasuke guy?" "Well...yeah...he just doesn't trust you-" "Yeah, I can see that" he said cutting me off. "And he just got mad at me"

I felt ashamed of being scared of Sasuke...but I couldn't help it. The madness in his eyes, it was something I never saw before. Well, not at me that is. I didn't want to see him, not tonight. "Do you want to stay at my place? So you don't have to see him? I promise you I'm not trying to get you in bed" I smiled at him, "You're amazing. How do you do that?" "I'm taking that as a yes?" he asked. "Yeah, it's a yes" "But you know, you're going to have to face him sooner or later" "I know just-" "Not tonight" he said finishing my sentence. "Holy crap, are you like some kind of mind reader?" "Sort of, c'mon it's getting late. We should go to my house" "Ok"

Ryuu's Prov:

Aimee sat on my couch with MY sweater, and MY boxers. I just like the feeling on her wearing my cloths. She had a mug in her hands and smelled the steam coming from her hot chocolate. I just had pajama bottoms. I wonder if I should wear something more? Should I actually put a shirt on? Maybe I'll go do that. I go in my new room, and grab a white loose shirt. I went back in the living room and sat next to Aimee. I took a blanket and put it over us. "Thanks so much Ryuu" "No problem"

Then her phone started to ring. She looked at it, and I saw the caller ID. It was Sasuke. I have no idea what he has against me. She was about to answer it, but I stopped her. I had to. "I'll answer it" I said. I took the phone, "Hello?" "Who the hell is this?" asked Sasuke. Man, he doesn't sound like he's in a good mood. "This is Ryuu" "What the fuck? Why the hell do you have Aimee's cell phone? Where is she?" "She's with me" "Don't tell me you're fucking her. I swear, if you hurt her I'm going to beat the shit out of you" "I assure you, she's safe. Safer with me than with you" "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" "You know damn right what I mean. Have a good night" and I hung up.

I put the phone down and looked at Aimee who had her full lips on the mug, sipping the hot chocolate. God I have the biggest urge of kissing her. Dammit, I can't help it. She puts the mug on the table. Now's my chance.

Your Prov:

Ryuu leans over and kisses me so long and hard, he brings out a moan from me. When he parted he rubbed his forehead, "I'm so sorry. I just...couldn't help myself" I didn't know what I was doing, but I took my hand, put it on his cheak and kissed him. Before we knew it, we were making-out on the couch. And I just met him for crying out loud! But it feels so fuckin' right. He broke the kiss, "I told you, I don't want to force you into bed" "I know"

Narrator's Pov:

Ryuu carried Aimee to his room and gently laid her on his bed. He closed the door, and went over her on all fours and kissed her. "You're so beautiful" he said. He brushed his lips on her shoulder. She took off his shirt and threw it to the side. He took off the sweatshirt that was on her, and threw it off along with the white tee. He kissed her lips, and then her neck. He kissed her chest, and then captured her nipple in his mouth and started sucking. She let out a moan, and that made him suck harder. He went to the other one and started suckin on that one.

He went down on her stomach and kissed it while she was slipping the boxers off. When it was off, it was fully erected. (I know that might not be a word, but bear with me). Then the boxers on her disappeared, literally. Then he went down to her core and started burrying his face in it. She let out a moan, a nice long one. "How did you make them disappear like that?" she moaned. He put his lips close to her ear, "Magic" he whispered. She chuckled, "I like magic" "You should see what I can do with my tounge" "That's a very tempting offer" "I would give it to you freely"

While he kissed her, he slipped inside of her. It's been a long time since she's had someone inside of her. She parted from the kiss, and tilted her head back and moaned. "God I love that sound" he whispered. He went at an easy slow pace. With each thrust comes a moan. With each moan comes another thrust.

Then she moaned his name. That threw him off. Instead of an easy pace, he thrusted faster and harder...and she liked it. "Yes...damn yes..." she moaned. At his one last, deep thrust, they both moaned. He pulled out of her, and collapsed next to her on the bed. He was breathing heavily, and was so tired, but managed to sit up and kiss her.

She pinned him flat on the bed, and kissed him. Her long dark hair was over his chest. She stroked his penis lightly, and kissed him, "Now do you want me on top?" Once she said that, he erected. She chuckled, "I'm taking that as a yes"

He blushed, but then kissed her, "You don't have to" "But I want to. I want to pleasure you" He chuckled, "I don't know what to say to that" "You don't have to say anything"

She kissed him, then his neck, then his chest. She sucked on both of his nipples, and he enjoyed every minute of it. He appriciated what she was doing. Someone who cares about his pleasures. He would always please the other person, but now the tables are turned. Someone wanted to please him.

But something intrupted his thoughts. Aimee was sucking on his fully erect penis. He tilted his head back, "Oh...my..._god_" She pulled away, "You like that?" she asked. "God yes. Don't stop" she chuckled, and continued sucking on him. She got up and rode him.

Ryuu was enjoying it, but he couldn't help but wonder why she was doing this for him. It's a simple thing when two people have sex, but he never had sex with a female and felt something. He felt that this meant something. Not just some sex they just did for fun. It was sex because they both wanted to be inside eachother, to be with each other.

When she finished, she collapsed on top of him. She kissed him, tounge and everything. "Why did you do that for me?" he asked. "Because I wanted to. And you should feel special because I don't do that to just anyone" she chuckled.

You're Prov:

Ryuu seemed serious, "What's the matter?" I asked. He seemed a bit confused. Did I do something wrong? Did I offend him in any way? Is that against their culture or something? "Why am I special?" he asked. I didn't know my answer, well, I did, but it was a stupid one. I couldn't tell him that I loved him. We just met...but I feels like I've known him my whole life. "I love you too" he said. Now that was weird. I guess he can read minds.

"Ryuu...how the hell do you do that?" I had to ask him. "I can read minds...it's a gift" "Ryuu...I know I'm coming on too fast with the whole _I love you_ thing...but I just can't help it. It wasn't just now I realized that, it was ever since we met...I'm sorry if I'm coming to strong but-" "It's alright. I feel the same way"

He kissed me again. But it felt different. No tounge, nothing. A simple kiss. It felt like he really loved me. And I love him back.


End file.
